Conventionally, a connector is known that inserts and fixes the FPC in a housing by attaching an actuator that can rotate in the housing equipped with a terminal to alter a gap of the insertion portion of the FPC in the housing according to the rotation of the actuator (for example, see Patent Document 1). Further, a connector is also known that inserts and fixes the FPC in a housing by inserting a slider with the FPC inserted into an opening provided in the housing (for example, see Patent Document 2).